


Distance

by prsseux



Series: Violet Flavours [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, also i love this ship !, this is soft, two giant boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prsseux/pseuds/prsseux
Summary: Distance makes the heart grow fonder, or so they say.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It’s me again, just thought I’d bring you guys my take on the ultimate crack ship. Enjoy ~

How did he and the purple haired male got together would always be beyond him. The Chinese boy would have never thought he’d be attracted to a man - much less a man that was as tall as him, had an eating problem and acted like a toddler most of the time.

 

But then again it wasn’t that difficult to understand why he became so enamoured by the younger boy.

 

Japanese was hard. That was the first lesson Wei had learned as soon as he stepped into the foreign country. He felt lost most of the time, trying to pick up on the foreign sounds and make sense of them in his head. It was difficult and frustrating no matter how much his classmates tried to help him.

 

He was thankful for their help, he really was. But there was only so much they could do without growing frustrated as well.

 

His first year was spent missing home, making friends and second guessing his decision to study abroad.

 

On his second year, the basketball team was introduced to two new players. One, a second year student like himself, and the other a first year student with purple hair and who was as tall as Liu Wei himself.

 

Murasakibara was nothing that Wei had expected. Despite his best efforts not to create any stereotypes, he did have a certain view of Japanese people - they were always very polite when talking to him directly but always very very cold. The younger boy however was not like that.

 

He was incredibly talented, but Wei could see that something bothered him immensely when it came to basketball. He was also whiny, lazy , brutally honest and so, so infuriating. It was almost impossible for him, who had four younger siblings at home, not to grow fond of the slightly taller male.

 

However, as infuriating as he may have been, Murasakibara didn’t talk much - something that aggravated people but was incredibly relieving to Wei, who was horribly insecure about his Japanese. The purple haired centre communicated through actions maybe because he was too lazy to speak or because he simply preferred not to stop chewing onto something.

 

But when he did spoke to him, Wei could clearly see that the younger made an effort not to slur his words like he normally did, and if needed, Murasakibara was not opposed to using a little bit of English to help the conversation flow between them - something that Wei was incredibly grateful for because not many people went out of their way to keep a conversation going with him, and to know that his very lazy and childish teammate would do such for him made him feel all warm and fuzzy.

 

By the end of his second year and Atsushi’s first one, both of them were already friends - Wei would dare say they were best friends. Things just flowed naturally for them, they went on shopping trips sharing the burdens of being too tall and having to spent extra money for clothes and shoes that fit them properly. They went out to eat a lot and talk about anything and nothing at all, Murasakibara helping him improve his Japanese and in return Wei would teach him a few words and phrases in mandarin.

 

Still it wasn’t all happiness. Wei was there when Himuro punched Atsushi, was there when they lost the game and was there to see what the effects from that loss did to the purple haired boy.

 

He could still remember how livid he was when he saw Himuro punching the younger boy. Wei had to stop himself from pushing Himuro away from Murasakibara and calling the whole game quits right there. He might not have understood why Murasakibara hated basketball and why was he only now giving up but he didn’t think it would be right to force him to continue. Not when the boy had been carrying them for months - their fame of immobility and victories unchallenged  there only because of him.

 

After that day their relationship went from friendship to love.

 

Once the game was over, Murasakibara had quickly gotten away from the team, and Wei had decided to make a few points to Himuro about punching teammates - surprisingly Okamura had agreed with him and backed him up when his words got stuck in his throat.

 

Soon after their little argument, Wei found himself checking each and every single locker room and place Murasakibara could be hiding in. He found him in the men’s room, his head hanging low and his shoulders curved forward.

 

“Murasakibara…” he whispered, his voice sounded accented even to himself, and he cringed. Now was really not the time for criticism. “Are you o-“ he was interrupted by a body colliding with his, and it took him a few seconds to realise he was being hugged by the centre.

 

Once the shock of the impact was gone, Wei quickly reacted, wrapping his arms around the younger male and trying to calm him down. He could feel the tremors from the other on his own body and it broke his heart.

 

“I lost…I lost…” the younger kept mumbling, his hands clinging to Wei’s sweater. “I am not good enough…. it was a lie” he sobbed harder and the Chinese man did not know what to say.

 

“Murasakibara, it’s okay, you need to…you need to calm down, you will make yourself sick” he whispered, rubbing circles on the other’s back. “Yes, we’ve lost the game, but that happens. We will win again” he tried to reason with the purple haired man.

 

“….This is what I was supposed to be good at! They told me this is the only thing I’m good at and I lost….” Murasakibara whimpered, the strangled sound made the older male hold the centre a little tighter. “ Now I’m nothing….nothing” he cried, his tears being soaked up by the soft fabric of Wei’s grey sweater.

 

The older male was about to say something when Atsushi lifted his head from his shoulder, big bloodshot eyes staring at Wei’s grey ones. “Gēgē, what am I going to do?” The purple haired male asked, his usually dreamy and mirthful voice was meek and filled to the brim with pain and insecurity.

 

The use of the honorific made Wei gasp. He hadn’t been called Gēgē in months, and it made him bring the younger male closer to him, holding him tight as if he could hug the pain and fear out of him.

 

“Oh, xiǎo jiāhuo, you are so much more than your basketball skills.” Wei cooed, deciding there and then to protect this sweet boy. This boy who tried to look so confident and strong but was so vulnerable and unsure of himself.

 

A few months after that, Murasakibara confessed his love for him, and Wei accepted the other’s feelings.

 

Now at the end of his third and last year of high school - consequently his last year in Japan - Wei noticed his boyfriend acting a bit weird.

 

Atsushi, he learned, was a very touchy-feely kind of lover. He was always overly sweet in a very endearing kind of way, constantly holding his hand, or nuzzling his head on his shoulder or on days he was feeling playful, completely draping himself over Liu Wei.

 

But, these acts of affection had stopped three months ago. Murasakibara was acting cold and distant and the Chinese boy was left confused and worried. Had he done something wrong? No, he didn’t recall doing anything to upset his purple haired lover.

 

The older boy had tried to approach the younger to talk about whatever was upsetting him, but Murasakibara would always dismiss him or simply ignore him. And while Wei really did want to get to the bottom of what was bothering his boyfriend, he couldn’t. Not when he had finals and his exchange arrangements to deal with.

 

So he let it go, until it was all too much for him.

 

He missed Murasakibara - missed their soft touches under the comforter way past their bedtime, missed fighting over what to eat, only to have the other surprise him by agreeing with his choice, missed laughing at Murasakibara’s cuteness in the morning before going to class.

 

He missed him so much.

 

In a little less than three weeks, Liu Wei would be on his way back home - and while part of him felt overjoyed at the prospect of seeing his parents and siblings again, another part of him was heartbroken. He’ll be leaving the man he loves behind. Wei sighed, running a hand through his hair, and turning around, laying on his back on his bed.

 

He was waiting for Atsushi to come back to their dorm, having decided that enough was enough and they needed to talk this through. Wei waited until the purple haired male walked into the room to call him to sit on the bed with him.

 

There was a strange look in those purple eyes, they were too wide, too red-ish as if he had been holding off tears for far too long. Before Wei could ask him anything, the slightly taller male surprised him once more by laying on top of him. Tucking his head under the Chinese man’s chin, thin arms gently holding onto him.

 

Wei both relished and loathed the action - he had missed touching his boyfriend, if he could still call Atsushi that, but this was just an indication that the younger was suffering, had been for quite a while and had chosen not to talk to Wei until it became too much for him.

 

“Will you talk to me, please?” he whispered, gently running his fingers through those impossibly silky strands of violet hair. “I do not know what have I done to upset you, but I am sorry” his voice was soft and low as he spoke, feeling his grey eyes sting with the urge to cry. He didn’t want to spend his last three weeks at Yosen High away from Atsushi.

 

“You didn’t do anything…” the younger boy replied, mellow voice soft and muffled as his cheek was squished against Wei’s chest. He felt Murasakibara nuzzle closer to him, tangling their long legs together and tracing patterns on his soft white t-shirt with his finger.

 

“The why have you been avoiding me, Atsushi?” Wei questioned before burying his nose on the crown of the younger’s head, breathing in his intoxicating scent: a mixture of cotton candy, blueberries and baby powder that seemed to follow Murasakibara everywhere.

 

“I haven’t— I wasn’t avoiding you” he whined, and Wei could hear the pout in his voice although he could also hear extreme sadness in it as well. “I was just…”

 

“You were just what?” He encouraged when Atsushi stopped talking, rubbing gentle circles down his back.

 

“I was trying to get used to you being gone.”

 

That sentence was whispered so softly that Liu barely heard it, and once he did he was able to feel his heart breaking. He understood now - Atsushi hated changes, and he was very methodical to make his life easier once something inevitable was going to happen, like the time coach put them all on a no sugar diet. Atsushi had been devastated but oddly enough the one who succeeded the most.

 

He had told Liu back than that his secret was gradually taking the sweets out of his diet until he wasn’t eating them anymore. Opposite to what everyone had done. It was what he had been doing recently, pulling back so the punch of pure sadness once Wei went back wouldn’t absolutely crush him.

 

It was self-preservation at its finest and Wei was so fucking proud. He knew Atsushi struggled with mental health issues, the younger never really talked about it much but he was his boyfriend and was aware of it. So for him to be making this move made Liu so extremely happy even if he was also upset.

 

“Baby, I…” He began, swallowing thickly before continuing. “I am so happy that you’re putting your well being first, that you’re trying to make things easier for yourself but you don’t have to shut me out”

 

Yes, he would be going back to China and yes they would be apart for a while but long distance relationships were a thing. And Liu Wei loved Murasakibara more than enough to try it out.

 

The purple haired boy lifted his head a bit, big violet eyes red and filled with tears. He looked so confused and miserable, Wei just wanted to wrap him up and protect him. “B-but if I don’t do that when you break up with me…it’s going to hurt a lot”

 

That caught him by surprise. Atsushi thought he was going to break up with him? Why? Who told him that?

 

“Atsushi, no. I’m not breaking up with you! I am going back to China, but I still want you to be my boyfriend. I love you, whether we’re together in Japan or I’m alone in China” he explained, his accent coming out due to his distress, he couldn’t believe Atsushi thought he’d break up over this.

 

“You’re not? But I heard Muro-chin talking about it…” the purple haired boy sounded so upset, and Liu immediately hugged him tighter, placing a kiss on the crown of his hair. Himuro was once again managing to upset Murasakibara and Wei was furious.

 

Gently he sat them both up, and took the other’s face between his hands. “Listen to me, I don’t care what Himuro was talking about, I am not breaking up with you unless you want me to…” saying that was the hardest things he had had to do so far, just imagining the possibility that Atsushi would want to end things between them was terrifying.

 

“I don’t want to break up either” Atsushi interrupted, and Wei shivered at how different his voice sounded. It was incredible how Murasakibara changed when things were serious, the lovable and whiny voice gave way to a serious and void tone that was scary given the situation. Right now, it just showed Liu that he was 100% serious and honest about the conversation. “Because, I really love you Liu. And it doesn’t matter if you’re going to be in China, I’ll keep loving you.”

 

That confession broke him, and Wei saw himself sobbing before climbing into Murasakibara’s lap and hiding his face on the crook of the other’s neck. He felt the younger’s arms hugging him softly, but tightly - in that same contradicting way Atsushi always seemed to do things.

 

They hadn’t officially talked about it, and Wei would probably do it later just to confirm it. But he was almost sure they were on the same page here. A long distance relationship between them was what they wanted. And he was so glad, because he honestly didn’t think he’d survive a break up.

 

“Don’t cry, Liu-chin.” The younger whined, voice soft enough to indicate that he was also on the verge of tears, but shoulders relaxed, hands rubbing circles on Wei’s back trying to soothe him. “If you cry I’ll cry too and I don’t like that~”

 

The Chinese man lifted his head and laughed - bright, wet and wobbly but a laugh nonetheless. “Okay, alright. No more crying” he sniffed, trying to stop himself from crying even more. In the back of his mind he thought he probably looked like a mess, unlike Atsushi who looked like an angel as he cried, Liu Wei was a certified ugly crier.

 

“Just promise me something, àirēn” he asked, the endearment in his mother language slipping from his tongue. “Promise me that you won’t avoid me anymore, promise me you’ll spend my last remaining weeks here with me”

 

He couldn’t bear to be away from Atsushi anymore. Couldn’t bear to look at him from afar like he had done these past few days and not be able to hug him, to kiss him to touch him.

 

“I pinky promise” the purple haired boy said, gently entwining their pinkies together which brought out another laugh from Liu Wei.

 

God, he loved this boy.

 

“But can we sleep now? My head hurts and I want cuddles~” the centre continued and the Chinese man couldn’t deny him that. Not when he looked so adorable - cheeks flushed still wet from all the tears, eyes heavy-lidded and sparkling, plump lips bitten and cherry-red. He was gorgeous, and Liu couldn’t resist pulling him in for a kiss.

 

It was a slow kiss, their mouths fitting perfectly against one another, the slide of their tongues and warmth of their mouths pulled moans from both boys, and Wei Liu clung to Atsushi as the younger moved them so they were lying down.

 

Atsushi was always gently when he kissed, always slowly and lazy and coaxing the other to open his mouth by running his tongue over Liu’s bottom lip. Wei, was more a aggressive, grabbing and nipping and pushing trying to express just how much he loved the other boy through the kiss. Pouring all of his feelings in it.

 

Once they pulled away, they were both breathless but now the sadness was gone. And they were left with pure happiness. Looking at Atsushi, the older boy could see he was exhausted- violet eyes struggling to stay open, blinking slowly trying to fend off the sleep. So, he pulled the boy closer, letting him rest on his chest once more.

 

“Goodnight, Murasakibara.” He whispered, running his fingers through the younger’s hair as he watched him nod and close his eyes.

 

“Love you…” the centre whispered before finally loosing the battle against sleep.

 

Liu Wei was glad things had been solved, glad that they would still be together no matter what. He would still be going to China, he had no choice but to, and he also missed his family a lot but they could work this out, he knew they could.

 

Besides, distance makes the heart grow fonder…or so people say.

 

And with those final thoughts the Chinese boy allowed himself to fall asleep. And if he dreamt of purple eyes, cotton candy and his old house in China no one really had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how did that go? I do hope you enjoyed this little thing. Anyway, if you’d like me to write about a particular ship, shoot me a message on twitter or tumblr @scftsuho ❤
> 
> ♡*:.｡. glossary .｡.:*♡  
> ● 哥哥 ( gēgē ): older brother  
> ● 小家伙 ( xiǎo jiāhuo ): little one  
> ● 爱人 ( àirēn ): sweetheart


End file.
